


Date Night

by soul_writerr



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bad Jokes, Banter, Established Relationship, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: Sonny paused, then lifted an eyebrow at him. “A date? With who?”Rafael smirked, shrugging casually. “A pretty boy I’ve found out and about. He’s got the most grating accent, but I’ve learned a few tricks to keep him quiet.”
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 121





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I had this idea for a quick drabble this morning but my current writer's block streak said "lol not happening" so I said "oh yeah? Watch this" so here we are, whatever this is
> 
> Enjoy!!

Rafael sighed as he closed yet another case file, but let himself relax at the sight of his “done” pile being taller than his “to do” pile. He leaned back in his chair, and considered getting up and taking the stairs down to the bathroom, if only so that he’d feel a little less horrible about sitting around all day. 

Maybe he could even step outside for a moment, go grab a cappuccino from the coffee shop around the corner. And a cookie as a reward for walking there. He looked at his “to do” pile and sighed again; two more and he’d go. He didn’t want to have to stay after hours, not tonight.

Just as he was about to reach for another file, he heard two sharp knocks on the door, and smiled. He recognized the precision of that knock, and immediately felt anticipation rising in his chest in a way that made him giddy.

“Come in,” he called casually, and a second later the door opened and in walked Detective Carisi, all long strides and dimples.

“Counselor,” Sonny greeted with a lopsided grin, waving a file in the air. “Here are the statements you asked for.”

“Thank you, Detective,” Rafael reached for it, then deposited it on his “to do” pile with a dramatic flourish. “Hopefully I can get this over with so I can leave at an acceptable hour. I’ve got a date tonight, don’t want to be late.”

Sonny paused, then lifted an eyebrow at him. “A date? With who?”

Rafael smirked, shrugging casually. “A pretty boy I’ve found out and about. He’s got the most  _ grating  _ accent, but I’ve learned a few tricks to keep him quiet.”

The Detective rolled his eyes fondly, but stepped closer to his desk. “Really? But is he worth the effort?”

“For the view of his ass in his pants alone, yes,” he said without hesitation, then glanced down the Detective’s body. “But I’ve also found out that he’s got a huge—”

“Raf,” Sonny interrupted him, half-scandalized and half-amused, his cheeks immediately going pink.

“Ah come on, I’m the one taking it, let me at least brag a little,” Rafael said slyly. “I’ll have you know Rita is extremely jealous.”

Sonny’s eyes widened, and he stepped around the desk to stand next to Rafael. “You told Calhoun?”

He shrugged again, but smirked. “She noticed I looked…  _ satisfied _ .” 

“I have no idea what that means,” he snorted. 

“It means that I’m taking a dick so good it has improved my overall mood in a day to day basis, to the point Rita has made a handful of jokes about it,” Rafael smiled sweetly up at Sonny, but he definitely noticed the way the Detective’s face looked even redder now.

“Well,” he swallowed hard. “I’m happy for you, Counselor. He sure sounds like a… good guy.”

“He’s the very best,” Rafael teased. “So I’m sure you understand why I’m on a time-crunch today.” 

Sonny nodded, and reached down to caress Rafael’s cheek with a soft look on his face. His fingers ran down the ADA’s jaw, and with two fingers he tipped Rafael’s head back, leaning down to press a soft, warm kiss to his lips.

“I can’t wait to see you tonight,” Sonny said against his lips, looking almost hungry. 

Rafael hummed, and stretched his neck to take Sonny’s mouth in a kiss again, a deeper one this time. “You’re seeing me right now,” he joked when they parted.

“Let me rephrase that, then,” he started dazely, but his expression soon shifted into a lustful one. “I can’t wait to see you  _ naked in my bed _ tonight.” 

“That sounds like exactly what I need,” Rafael whispered, then turned his chair away from Sonny after one last peck. “Let me finish my work and I’m all yours until Monday morning.”

“I look forward to it, Raf,” Sonny said flirtatiously. “And hey, if anyone’s got bragging rights it’s me. You’ve got the best ass in all of New York.” 

He smirked. “Flatterer. Guess we’re a good match, then.”

“We are,” he said softly, then left with one last look over his shoulder.

Rafael picked up the next file, and went back to work with renewed energy. He had a date to get to. 

**Author's Note:**

> All my other fics are on paused thanks to the insane amount of work I have to do for uni [heavy sigh] but I do have a handful of ideas I want to work on, so pray for me. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a lil kudo and a comment, please? Like Tinkerbell, I need applause to live -- and to make this block go AWAY :((


End file.
